The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, particularly, to electrical connectors having superior electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding characteristics.
In recent years a need has developed, particularly in the aerospace industry and in military applications, for electrical connectors providing effective shielding against EMI and, in certain military applications, having the ability to withstand severe EMI conditions sometimes referred to as electromagnetic pulses (EMP). Many connectors, especially those employing conventional bayonet-type coupling devices, have proven to be inadequate to meet these needs. For example, the conventional bayonet-type coupling mechanisms used in a variety of aerospace and military equipment are designed for easy, effective and positive coupling. They do not, however, provide adequate EMI shielding characteristics for many aerospace and military applications because of the limited coupling forces available and the discontinuities which are found at the interface of the plug and receptacle shells used in state of the art bayonet-type connectors.
Redesign or modification of existing connectors, however, has been complicated by the requirement that these connectors meet other already rigorous specifications relating to electrical performance, environmental resistance, size, coupling and uncoupling performance, and so forth. Thus, a need has developed for a bayonet-type connector having a construction of shell and interface components which will provide a continuity of shielding, and therefore, enhanced EMI shielding, given the limited coupling forces available with bayonet-type coupling mechanisms.